


Repent

by Firehedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Episode: s05e03 The Replacement, Innocence, Judgement, Multiple Sans, Reincarnation, Repent, afterdeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: He was punished for a crime he did not commit, and in the end, he lost it all. His name, his godhood, his own body, unless he repented. Thrown into the reincarnation cycle, the problem was that Reaper was innocent.
Relationships: Geno/Reaper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue: To Judge

**Author's Note:**

> how was this not posted here? its long completed on wattpad

Reaper had once been punished.

He'd been blamed for something he hadn't done.

His cries of innocence had yielded him no mercy.

He forced Grim from this so called 'Judgement' as the multiverse still needed one Death to function.

In the end he lost it all, his name, his godhood, unless he repented.

Repentance he could not give, as he was innocent.

All he could do was laugh at their faces.

His punishment? Reincarnation as a mortal.

He would only remember who he was when he 'died,' then be reborn again and again until he repented.

He stared at the other Gods and smiled, wondering how long it would take them to find the true guilty party.

Worse, they already planned to create a new 'Reaper' to replace him.

'I'm sorry, Grim,' Reaper thought as fell into the sea of reincarnation.


	2. Chapter One: Lust Lost

He was a Sans, known as Lust to the others.

He flirted, he dressed outrageously.

He loved his brother with all his soul.

His AU could go to hell though.

He swore the code of AU was corrupted, why Ink had made a sex obsessed one, he didn't know.

At least he wasn't the original Lust, apparently it was far, far worse there.

The urge and requirement to have sex was toned down a lot, although he still had no choice in the matter, it was do it or die.

He was as happy as a Lust Sans could be, which wasn't much.

It was a relief when the destroyer came. Mismatched eyelights stared at him.

"Your code doesn't belong here," said the destroyer in his glitched, staticky voice.

"Huh?" Lust said, surprised.

Death was a relief.

OoOoO

He was in the place between, the place souls appeared before reincarnation if they didn't need Death's help for the transition. His form was a shapeless grey spirit, the only light to it his soul.

He'd almost expected to take his original form's body here.

He'd once been Death, he didn't need help.

"Brother!" A voice called.

Turning, he smiled, seeing Grim rushing through the crowd of similar grey spirits about to be reborn.

"Grim..." He called, reaching out.

But he knew they'd never meet.

"I love you..." Grim's voice cried.

Then he was dragged away again.


	3. Chapter Two: Filled with Stars

His world was a world of stars.

A beautiful sky that seemed infinite.

He didn't care that they'd been banished from Earth.

Humans were greedy people, but Chara seemed okay.

Most of the time.

Until they began to do genocide and no mercy all the time.

Soon, like Classic, he dreaded waking up.

Knowing there would be endless dust and death.

Then he had an idea, if Chara wouldn't stop this endless death, he would.

The next no mercy run, he grabbed them, and pulled them into the void.

He knew it would destroy his AU.

But he couldn't do this again.

The Void ripping him apart was as painful as he thought.

OoOoO

He sighed, finding himself there again, the place of rebirth.

Grim was waiting this time.

"I'm sorry brother," Grim whispered, pulling him into a hug.

"It's not your fault bro, but whoever started this," Reaper whispered softly.

"I'll see you again," Grim said, seeing Reaper's soul being pulled on.

"Love you, bro," Reaper said, grinning sadly.


	4. Chapter Three: Gunpowder

The mafia was like a game, a game where one had to be on there toes all the time.

Magic was rarely used in the mafia, especially with the fragile peace with the humans.

He was Skull from Mafiatale number five, and there was only so much he could do to change his AU's fate.

He wished his brother wasn't in the mafia, but in the end, it had been the other's choice.

Today, they were tracking down a rumor, a whisper that someone had created a weapon that could end an AU... and just not reset, end.

The weapon wasn't completed yet, so they destroyed it, not wanting it to get out.

No one wanted to know what would happen if it got near the Alpha Timeline.

In the end, they were discovered.

Gun came out blazing.

As any loving brother did, he pushed his brother out of the way.

Gunshots wounds did not always kill fast.

Somehow, the AU never reset, and it survived without Skull.

OoOoO

"Guns, brother?" Grim asked.

Reaper shrugged.

"It was not a fun way to go," he said with a wince.

"The Council of Gods has found new proof, hopefully of your innocence," Grim said grimly.

"The problem is, they used the words Repent in the spell linked to the crime. They also replaced me," Reaper said, having seen the new Reaper about.

"It's not fair, he's a stranger with your face and name," Grim cried sadly.

Then, he was gone again.


	5. Chapter Four: Bitty Cruelty

He was a classic Bitty, copy unknown- not that he cared.

He liked watching people walking past and peeking in the window.

He didn't have a name, and it bother him.

He didn't have much interest in being adopted by a human or monster, either.

Then, one dark and stormy night, Mama Cry's was broken into.

He was one of the bitties taken.

It was a human, too weak to kill a monster, but Bitties were easy, so small and weak.

He died with a scream.

OoOoO

Reaper shuddered as he appeared.

Now that had been a nasty death.

Why was each life so bad?

Grim hadn't made it this time, but then, the life had been very short.

His soul was pulled on.


	6. Chapter Five: Cupcake and Pudding

He was unloved by his family.

This, Palette knew all too well.

They hadn't wanted a child, and he'd pretty much raised himself.

He was the original Fell Palette, nicknamed Pudding of all things.

He had very few things in his life, but the most important thing was Fell Goth, or Cupcake.

Cupcake was his reason to smile, his reason to laugh.

He wasn't the best at showing how he felt, and knew he did it rather cruelly.

Not that he knew how to show it nicely.

He absolutely hated Cupcake's dad Reaper.

He felt so fake.

When they were attacked, he took the blow meant for Cupcake with a smile.

He was still smiling when he said goodbye.

OoOoO

"Ewww, just ewww," Reaper groaned disgustedly.

A Fell Reaper was a creepy Reaper.

Even if it was based on the new Reaper.

Sighing, he realized he was alone again, but just as he was pulled away, he saw Grim rushing towards him.


	7. Chapter Six: Limbo

"Grim?" Reaper asked, a bit confused. He'd been in the limbo like areas for quite a few hours, he should've moved on by now.

"Yes, brother?" Grim asked.

"Is something going on? Usually, I should have been pulled on by now," he asked, rather curious.

"Oh, that," Grim said with a wince. As it was, he had cocooned Reaper in a hug since pretty much three minutes after he arrived.

"Your replacement... was destroyed," Grim said.

"What... what exactly happened?" He asked in shock.

"Let's just say it wasn't pretty, and Geno made sure he knew he wasn't interested... had no clue he was that powerful or could reach the council," Grim said dryly.

Reaper froze, his replacement had tried to do something to _his_ Geno. Not the alternate Genos, but _his_ sweet, wonderful, perfect Geno.

"Is Geno alright?" He asked, pushing away the painful reminder that he'd never been able to say goodbye to Geno.

"Geno's fine, brother, but I had to tell him the truth. That the Reaper was a replacement, and not you," Grim said softly.

"Thank goodness," Reaper said.

Finally, the flow of souls started to return to normal.

He felt himself being pulled away.

"He said he'd be waiting," Grim said.

Reaper was reborn with a smile.


	8. Chapter Seven: Error'd Blue

" _ **We meet again,"**_ a glitchy voice said. Startled, Blue turned. He'd been visiting a few other copy Blues when he'd come across the destroyer... well, destroying.

Blue knew Error, after all he was a copy of the Blue that Error had kidnapped.

"Mr. Error... what do you mean, meet again?" Blue asked, tilting his head curiously.

" _ **I keep coming across your code, here and there. No sense or rhythm of where it appears, but rarely the same AU,"**_ Error said peering at him.

"Isn't that impossible?" Blue asked in confusion. From what he knew, when a monster died, their soul and coding dusted as well.

 _ **"Oh, a very curious thing, let's test it,"**_ Error said, grinning.

Blue's dust drifted to the ground and Error laughed.

OoOoO

Reaper swore.

That had not been fun.

At least the life hadn't been so bad.

He grinned and waved as he spotted Grim.


	9. Chapter Eight: Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you have any problems with disturbing imagery, are faint of heart, or are squeamish... This chapter can be skipped without loss of plot, and probably should be. Snow (the editor) would recommend you do so if you are, as it disturbed her, that's for sure.

He was always hungry.

A burning feeling in his body.

It had been ten days since either Papyrus or himself had eaten.

He heard the hunger was worse in the original.

He hated the original, as they all spawned from there.

Everyone was hungry, and he heard stories of monsters eating monsters. Monsters didn't dust if you didn't kill them after all.

He loved his brother so much, that when Snowdin became a ghost town due to starvation and monsters eating each other, he didn't even try to fight when the hunger-maddened Papyrus attacked him.

After all, it was a big brother's job to look after their little bro.

OoOoO

If Reaper wasn't a spirit with no capabilities for bodily functions, he would have thrown up.

"Brother?" Grim asked in concern.

"I need a hug," Reaper said. "Please."

The tall, dark-cloaked skeleton gave Reaper's wispy grey form a hug, and they stayed that way until he was pulled away again.


	10. Chapter Nine: Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the song Barbie Girl By Aqua stuck in my head when i wrote this. Snow was not pleased at the things i posted along with this. lol

For as long as he remembered, there was the sweet smell of sugar.

The taste of of it in his mouth.

He was in a candy world.

A monster made of spun sugar and cotton candy, living in a candy world.

Let's just stop that thought there, before it somehow leaks out and he starts singing it.

His brother, Peppermint, was building a castle out of candy legos.

Suddenly he shivered.

Something was wrong.

Rain began to fall.

Normal rain. Normal rain didn't fall in his AU.

"Oh! Free experience," a voice said.

He spun around, right as a knife embedded itself into his soul.

With a startling crack, it shattered, falling into a pile of powdered sugar dust that quickly melted away in the rain.

The entire AU and all of its copies soon followed him into the afterlife, as it was the original Candytale.

"Of course it was one of the Dark Sans. Can I not die violently for once?" Reaper complained, sighing.

"Sorry brother, but they have proved your innocence," Grim responded softly.

"I'm still stuck. No one can repent innocence," Reaper whispered.

"We'll free you somehow," Grim told him, the sadness that weighed him down plain on his face.

"See you about, Grim," Reaper whispered as he was pulled away.


	11. Chapter Ten: Fell Failure

His was a world of violence, of bloody bones and endless dust.

He could remember, a very long time ago, that it wasn't always this bad.

Apparently, the Underground had been far kinder before the Queen fled.

He was a copy, a failure of a failure.

A monster with a single HP, just great.

He was on everyone's hit list, free EXP.

Worse, he knew Boss wouldn't be able to protect him forever. At least it wasn't as bad as the kid's journey across the underground.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A helpless little monster, all alone without his Boss's protection," tittered the leader of the monsters coming towards him.

The Fell Sans smirked.

He wouldn't make it easy, he thought as his left eyelight began to glow with crimson flames.

He died right as the reset hit.

And after the reset, Sans was missing.

OoOoO

"Ow... I swear I still hurt," Reaper groaned with a wince.

He swore quietly, the attack that had killed him had hurt like being hit by a damn truck.

"Brother, language," Grim said, somehow always knowing when Reaper appeared.

"Stars, let me swear Grim," Reaper pouted.

His brother just laughed, before telling him what was going on.

"The others are trying to pick apart of the spell that is keeping you reincarnating, brother. They're hoping to remove the repent part, and bring you back," Grim said softly.

"I don't know what I'd do if I was free, bro. It's not like I have a body to go back to... I'm not Death anymore," Reaper whispered, not even trying to fight the flow as it pulled him away.


	12. Chapter Eleven: FOR SCIENCE!

The one thing Sci enjoyed was that science was constantly evolving. He talked a lot with the other copy versions of himself, and all of them were perfectly happy to go the extra mile for SCIENCE!

His latest subject was memories. He was trying to find out if there was a way for others to remember resets.

It was an interesting task, and he got to travel to many other AUs to study the reset effects.

It was that, to his annoyance, that brought him to another's attention.

"Error," Sci said, spotting the Destroyer in his lab.

 ** _"Now this, this is interesting,"_ **Error said, leafing through the book of research notes.

It had been going very well, he even had a concoction that might release reset memories for good.

"It's still in the testing phases," Sci said with a _Sci_. If Error wasn't here to destroy his AU, he didn't really mind the other.

 _ **"What would happen to someone's memories, not just resets but reincarnation?"**_ Error queried.

Sci adjusted his glasses thoughtfully.

"As I haven't researched reincarnation, it could theoretically force their memories back, or cause automatic dusting, head exploding.." Sci said, trailing off. "I have no clue if reincarnation is even possible outside of some special AUs like Reborntale and Heaventale," Sci muttered, intrigued.

 _ **"Oh, it exists, even in monsters,"**_ Error said, as he picked up the concoction, which looked like a liquid night sky full of stars.

"Hmm... I might have to look into that next," Sci murmured, writing down a note, now he was curious.

Suddenly, strings surrounded him, and he found himself being held in the air by Error.

 _ **"Bottoms up,"**_ Error said, and forced the concoction into Sci's throat.

He gagged and fought not to swallow it, but Error was not having any of that and pressed against his neck in a way that forced him to swallow.

Then he screamed.

Energy and magic exploded around him.

OoOoO

In a save screen, far away, an eternally bleeding monster paused, sensing a wave of familiar power.

"Reaper?" he asked, recognizing what he sensed as the other's magic.

Then it was gone.

In other places, a few others looked around, recognizing the magic.

OoOoO

Reaper woke up, his body aching and throat dry and raspy.

He hurt, a lot.

And he remembered.

"You're a bastard," he snarled at Error.

 _ **"And you are at your limit,"**_ Error said simply.

The thing was, as long as he didn't remember, his reborn selves could contain him.

And now that his memories were back, his body was _literally_ melting in the Destroyer's grip.

"I'll be back," Reaper snarled.

And then he died.

Error barely paused to destroy the AU.

OoOoO

"Brother?" Grim said, looking bewildered.

He'd felt Reaper die, but he hadn't appeared.

Where was his brother?


	13. Chapter Twelve: For What Is Lost

He walking through a snowy forest.

It was hard to focus.

To remember.

And there was a child murdering monsters.

Following them was another spirit, begging for them to stop.

"Please, Chara! Please, stop this!" the spirit begged.

They stepped forward. Something told him that Chara shouldn't be here.

Shouldn't be in this AU.

"Your AU is so fun, so easy to kill," Chara cackled.

They reached out, gripping the dead soul and sending it on.

He walked forward, confused and lost.

Behind him, Frisk reset the AU.

OoOoO

Grim had been startled when a missing soul suddenly arrived, he'd been very busy with being the only Death and trying to find out what happened to Reaper.

Then, a clue dropped into his lap, the feel of Reaper's magic on their soul.

He winced as the child's soul, wicked as a demon's, was pulled to hell.

He tried to follow where the soul had come from, and he did.. the problem was that the AU had reset, and that vanished any traces he might've been able to find.

OoOoO

The world was a bit less foggy now, but he.. was suddenly in a body not his own.

It was so sudden he tripped.

"You okay there Blue?" a voice asked.

Reaper blinked.

He hoped this wasn't the original.

Then he gasped, and found himself flung out of the body.

OoOoO

Blue felt faint for a moment.

He'd blacked out.

"Bro?"

"I'm okay, Stretch," Blue said weakly, feeling drained of energy.

OoOoO

He walked into a wall.

A wall!

"Dust, did you really just walk into a wall," a voice cackled, the familiar one of Killer.

"Yup.." he said, knowing that answer or no answer, he was screwed.

Moments later, Killer had him against the wall, held there by the neck.

"Who the Void are you!" Killer snarled.

"Just a bit lost, don't worry he'll be back in a few seconds," Reaper sighed, moments later, the body collapsed as Reaper was forced out.

"Owwwww..." Dust groaned, he then promptly fell unconscious.

OoOoO

Reaper felt stressed, and if he felt stressed, who knew how the poor Sans he was possessing felt right now. This was the fifteen body he'd been jammed into since his life as Sci.Thankfully, he hadn't jumped yet, but he'd been in this body for three hours so it was only a matter of time.

The Sans was Dreamswap Error, which was weird, as it had been the regular Error who started this.

DS!Error's friends would be looking for him soon.

He looked at the full moon above sadly.

He just wanted to go home to Geno.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Counting Days

Grim waited in frustration. Days turned into months, and months turned into years.

It was frustrating to the max for the gentle Death.

And they still hadn't managed to remove the repent from the damn punishment, either!

Heck, the true villain had been captured and punished.

He shouldn't have enjoyed their screams as they were dragged to the void.

Yet, he'd heard rumors.

Rumors of Sanses collapsing, of the Sans you were talking to being someone else for anywhere from a few minutes to sometimes days. Rumors that the Sans, once released, were extremely drained and sometimes near death.

The problem was that it was entirely random.

OoOoO

For some reason, Reaper had the bad habit of ending up in Dust. Perhaps it was the ghostly Papyrus that always followed him?

Who knew.

The dark Sans had... gotten used to him popping up.

Dust had even gotten so used to it that he could stay conscious now, even when he was there.

Thankfully, while Error knew of this, the Destroyer had yet to visit.

He still hadn't told anyone his name, after all, most of them had only met the replacement Reaper when he was about.

As a joke, they'd started calling him Tsud.

Ha ha, guys.

With Dust, he seemed to hang about the longest, and it helped keep his sanity going... well, as much sanity as he had left, anyway.

And he was bored, he had been with Dust for a week and they'd had nothing to do.

And Dust could still do his EXP/murder runs while he was here, as he could leave any time that would leave the other's briefly helpless.

Two souls in one body, with nothing to do, was making them go stir crazy.

Well, crazier.

Then he paused.

Nothing said that he couldn't make sure Geno was okay.

It had been a very long time, he could stay out of sight.

'Oh... sounds fun,' Dust said at the suggestion.

OoOoO

Geno watched the AU outside the save screen, there were little variations from the other runs.

His life had become rather dull.

Lonely... that was the word, really.

It hadn't been the same since Reaper's unjust judgement, and he still wasn't impressed with the replacement Reaper.

That Reaper wasn't his Reaper.

"Who's there!" he demanded, spinning around. Visitors rarely came to see him, so who knew what reason there could be for someone to be here.

"Huh, that was fast," a voice said, and Dust was suddenly there.

"You better not be here to cause trouble," he told the dark Sans.

"Nah, just checking something out," Dust shrugged.

Geno frowned, still not happy, but then he had to stare at the other. It was as if there were two souls in their body.

One of them, he was familiar with.

"Reaper..." he said in shock.

"Uh... hey Geno," Dust, or rather, Reaper, said nervously.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: A second in time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which lovers unite and Reaper visits another writers Multiverse .. um.. Reaper.. come um.. Reaper.. come back

'You're in trouuble!' Dust chanted in their mind.

'Quiet, you,' Reaper grumped at the other.

Dust just laughed.

Suddenly, arms surrounded him. He stiffened for a moment, then realized that Geno was hugging him like a life line.

He leaned into his mate's embrace, allowing tears to fall. While Dust was apathetic, he was not, and he could cry. A dampness on his shoulder told him that Geno was crying too.

'Nooo, bring on the fight,' moaned Dust.

"I thought I lost you forever with that so called justice," Geno whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even get to say goodbye," Reaper whispered.

"And now, you're just body jumping," Geno said with a dry laugh.

"At least I remember now. I hated remembering between lives and knowing that you and Grim were in none of my lives," Reaper whispered.

"We'll fix this somehow," Geno said.

"I hope so..." Reaper cried.

Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled away.

"I've got to go, sweetheart, but I promise you... I'm going marry you once this is over," Reaper said, raising his hand and trailing his phalanges over Geno's partially melted face.

"I'll keep you to that promise," Geno said with a tearful laugh.

Then, Reaper was gone.

"Um... can you let me go?" Dust asked, knowing if he somehow hurt Geno, Reaper would make him pay.

"No," Geno said.

OoOoO

"This isn't my multiverse," a voice said.

"Hi, Mr. Skeleton in a super cool robe!" A super cheerful voice chirped.

Reaper blinked, he was somehow in his own body.

"Yo, kid," Reaper said, greeting what seemed like Ink, if Ink was a human teen.

Said teen had out-of-control spiky brown hair, heterochromatic eyes- one blue and the other yellow- and a massive messy sketchbook on his lap. A few small splashes of yellow paint almost formed a star on his cheek, but not quite. Reaper knew from the instant he saw the other that they were soulless, and that was what led him to feel like the teen was similar to Ink, he suspected- well, that and the paint.

"You can call me Sky," the soulless boy chirped.

"SKyYYYyY!" a glitched voice screeched, and a silver haired, not-quite-human teen, clearly Error's counterpart, appeared.

The glitched teen had scruffy silver hair, and eyes the color of a stormy sea. Shadows- rather like the stuff that made up the bottom edges of Reaper's own robe- wreathed his hands to form shadowy, flickering claws, and small, equally shadowy bat-like wings extended from the other's back, somehow helping him as he made a diving leap towards Sky.

Something about the newcomer reminded him strangely of Dream and Nightmare, but he wasn't quite sure why. A glimpse of a symbol on the newcomer's back gave him a simple name for what the teen was, though- a Dream Eater.

"St0P iT, y0U iDiOt!!!" The Dream Eater shrieked as Sky continued drawing in a sketchbook that Reaper could _feel_ the magic leaking out of.

"Oh, hi Ruin!" Sky chirped, clearly not caring at all. Reaper was very happy to be pulled away.

OoOoO

"So he's okay?" Grim asked.

"We talked, he's body jumping without any control. He visited while riding Dust," Geno said, and grinned as Grim glared at him for the semi-dirty joke.

"And why is Dust still here?" Grim asked curiously, looking at Dust who was busy playing on a Glitch (their version of a switch).

"Reaper seems to pop up in him all the time," Geno said.

"The chains somehow linked to the endless darkness of the save screen are a nice touch too," Grim said uneasily as Geno grinned wickedly.


	16. Chapter 15: Just.. why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My question to my Editor: Snow was Error FGOD this story? Her reply was I never decided. FGOD it is. lol

"Where's Dust?" Nightmare asked, noticing one of his frien... er, minions, was missing.

"Wandered off with his guest," Killer said texting on his phone.

"Where to?" he asked, he was rather curious about whatever being randomly possessed Dust.

"Oh, apparently he knows Geno, they had a weird cry fest, and now Geno's keeping him captive until ghost boy pops again?" Killer said, still playing on the phone, a game from the sounds.

"Wait... isn't he a good Sans?" Nightmare said in disbelief.

"Oh, he's chained, but Geno gave him a Glitch and cookies," Killer said, a satisfied smile as he beat his high score.

"If he's being kept captive, how do you know this?" Nightmare asked.

"Geno let him keep his cellphone," Killer said, starting a new game.

Nightmare decided to go back to bed.

OoOoO

When Reaper landed in the next body, he was _definitely_ not in control.

'Oh, stars,' he moaned.

'Why, hello there,' Error replied with a wicked grin.

Apparently, Error recognized him as the one he'd randomly killed out of curiosity due to his constant reincarnation.

'Darn it, couldn't I have just landed with Dust again?' Reaper thought, feeling exhausted, and to make it worse, he could feel a faint echo of the glitches on Error's body, and they actually hurt.

How did this skeleton function?

'I don't eat or sleep, why would pain bother me?' Error asked, bewildered.

'What! Not even coffee?' Reaper thought, shocked. Coffee was life.

"What's coffee?" Error asked out loud.

'Give me control, I'm getting you coffee,' Reaper said, he so wanted that ambrosia.

Error paused and gave control.

This, ladies and gents, was the Destroyer God of the multiverse.

OoOoO

If any other Sans was about, the disguise would have failed.

Error was... rather innocent of social norms, and Reaper... had been Death and couldn't touch people without killing them, well, other than a few.

They were wearing a black trench coat and a black beanie with a red pom-pom.

The slippers stayed.

Yet, there was no way that anyone wouldn't recognize the most destructive being in the multiverse.

"Keep the change," Reaper said, pushing the money over the counter. He was careful not to let anyone touch him, as Error definitely didn't like being touched.

Moments later, they were back in the Anti-Void, and Error was back in control.

"It smells like chocolate," Error said, childlike wonder on his face.

Reaper wondered if anyone ever got to see this side of Error.

'It's chocolate flavoured coffee,' he replied with glee.

"This is heaven," Error said, quickly becoming a coffee addict... mostly due to the chocolate. "I'll have to get this a lot when Fate stops pointing me at AUs," Error said, clearly forgetting Reaper was there.

They stayed there, together in the silence of the Anti-Void.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Operation Cold Turkey

"Why is the Interloper still here?"

"Destroyer... your job!"

"I think he's stoned on the chocolate-flavored coffee?"

"Well, shards... Fate will not be pleased."

" _ **Meh,"**_ said Error, taking a drink from his latest obsession, a pile of empty coffee cups next to him.

OoOoO

Two weeks...

Somehow he'd been stuck here with Error for two weeks.

Error was fully in charge of his body.

That is, unless he wanted more coffee.

Or the chocolate cookies the coffee shop sold.

Or anything chocolate, really.

'Why am I still here? Usually I've jumped to another by now,' Reaper asked.

" _ **I'm the Error,"**_ Error responded.

'Yeah, that's your name,' Reaper replied in confusion.

'No, that is _what_ I am, my name was stolen a very long time ago by Fate,' Error mentally explained.

'Oh... but what does that have to do with things?' Reaper asked, curious.

" _ **Nothing goes right for Errors,"**_ Error said simply.

'Well stars,' Reaper moaned. Error finished the last bit, then sighed.

" _ **Whelp... time for work,"**_ he said grumpily.

'Greeeat,' Reaper grumped, not wanting to see what would soon follow.

He almost cheered as he finally felt himself being pulled away.

And thus, Error lost the provider of his latest addiction.

Ink would not be grateful for an Error forced to go cold turkey over caffeine.

A caffeine deprived Error was a thing to fear.

OoOoO

"Oh, thank goodness," Reaper said, finding himself back in the familiar body of Dust.

'Welcome back,' Dust said, bored.

Suddenly he found himself in a hug and a deep kiss.

"Welcome back," Geno whispered, tears in his single eye.

'Eww...' Dust complained about the kiss.

"Hey there," Reaper said, smiling.

"Must I always walk in to you two making out?" An amused voice said. 

"Hey Grim," Reaper said happily.


	18. Interlude: Paint and Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Dark, the scene you asked for

Ink was ready to attack Error, when the god of Destruction turned and stared.

He shivered, what was this horrible feeling.

Those eye sockets, such dark holes wanting to eat his soul.

" _ **You!"**_ Error hissed.

"Yes? I mean yes," Ink said, squeaking the first word.

" _ **They took my coffee buddy, it's better then marrow in my bones,"**_ Error hissed.

'No... not coffee,' Ink thought in terror, remembering his own brief obsession with the drink.

And Dream's twenty year fight of breaking him of it.

Error had just run out of coffee.

Ink fled for both his sanity and his well-being.


	19. Chapter Seventeen: Gotta Catch Em'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've heard all the jokes already

"Okay... now, how do we fix this? Your jumping seems to be entirely random. What if you jump and then we never see each other again?!" Geno asked worriedly, hugging Reaper who was still in Dust's body.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll find a way to fix this," Reaper said softly.

"I have a suggestion," Grim said, grabbing the duo's attention.

"Hopefully a good one," Geno said unhappily.

"This..." Grim said, holding up with could almost be mistaken for...

"Is that a Master ball from Pokémon!" Reaper said in disbelief.

"No!" Grim exclaimed.

"You sure?" Geno asked dryly.

"Why... why did they make it look like this," Grim moaned, clearly not the first time he's been asked.

(Snow: Because yes!)

"Bro?" Reaper asked.

"Right.. anyway. This is a soul catcher meant to keep your soul from.. well jumping bodies," Grim said firmly.

"So it's a Pokéball," Reaper grinned.

"Brother..." Grim hissed.

"Fine, I'm done," Reaper giggled.

"As long as I know where he is, I'm good," Geno said.

"You won't feel a thing," Grim said, tapping it on Dust's head.

"POKÉBALLLL!" Reaper's soul cried as it was sucked in.

Grim gave Geno a dark look when he looked ready to laugh.

"Wheeeeeee... dizzy," Dust mumbled, passing out in Geno's arms.

OoOoO

Nightmare looked up from the Multiverse Gazette to see a yawning Dust entering the room.

" **Done being kidnapped?"** He asked curiously.

"I'm going back for the cookie recipe once I have some sleep," Dust said, yawning.

" **Have fun,"** Nightmare said, going back to reading.

OoOoO

Geno followed Grim through an enormous temple-like building in Reapertale. It was the building the two Deaths worked in. Well, mostly Grim, as... Reaper had been kinda busy being reincarnated far too many times.

The building was a maze, and the eternally bleeding skeleton was already feeling very lost.

"Here we are," Grim finally said, walking to a huge metal door with seals on it. His slender fingers pulled out a key, and the lock clicked open with a groan.

Cool air hit him as the door was pushed open, which was a surprise as inside a building, it should have been stifling from lack of movement keeping it fresh.

It was a huge cave, the walls made out of some type of black crystal. Now and then, another purple crystal seemed to bleed through with a spider web of cracks.

It was breathtakingly beautiful, with sparkling stalactites hanging from the ceiling and veins of phosphorescent minerals running though the walls. There was even a lake, glowing softly in the dim blue-violet light.

But what really caught his attention was the purple crystal just below the water.

For in it, was Reaper's body...

The original one.


	20. Chapter Eighteen: What's The Plan?

"I thought they used his body for the replacement, and it was destroyed?" Geno asked, teary-eyed.

"Ah... I might have stolen it before they could use his body, and put a magical golem in his place," Grim said, looking guilty.

Geno walked through the water and leaned down, running a hand across the crystal coffin holding his mate's body. He ignored the droplets of blood and marrow that dripped down his body from his eternally bleed gash, and ignoring the magic tainted tears that slid down his face.

"Reaper," he whispered.

"Now that I think about it, using a golem created with Death magic was probably a bad idea, I bet that was why the replacement was so unstable," Grim said, his eyelights unfocused.

"Grim," Geno said.

"He was so... just, gah," Grim continued.

"Grim, how do we get his soul back into his body?" Geno asked.

"He made jokes and puns worse then Classic, all of them DIRTY," Grim hissed.

"GRIM!" Geno yelled.

The death god blinked as he came back to reality, pulled away from his rants on the 'replacement' Reaper.

"Yes, Geno?" He asked.

"How do we get his soul back into his body? The Repent factor is still in effect," Geno asked unhappily. Grim frowned. "I hadn't thought that far ahead," he admitted.

Geno allowed himself a small scream.

OoOoO

Ink yelped as he accidentally destroyed what he was painting.

He blinked and looked around.

It wasn't Error attacking.

Thankfully.

He'd managed to loose the other in a AU where coffee grew wild in coffee cups.

He'd never thought that AU would be helpful...

"Who screamed?" He asked.

Of course, no one answered, as he was alone in the unborn AU.

Sighing, he went back to work.

Dam that Fate and her demands of more and more AUs.

OoOoO

"Error, let the coffee go!" Nightmare said.

Error hissed like a demented cat as he continued watering his new plant, somehow he'd safely lugged a tree from Coffeetale to the Anti-Void.

The Multiverse really didn't need a caffeine-addicted Destroyer.

He was going to murder whoever introduced Error to coffee.

Thankfully, Reaper was currently considered dead.

Also very, very bored.


	21. Chapter Nineteen: Why You Stay Out Of Geno's Way

"Of course we're working on removing the Repent factor," said the god known as Asgore, sipping his tea.

Geno said nothing, but his glare promised pain if they didn't hurry the heck up.

Asgore paled. "I'm sure we can speed it up." he protested.

The glare grew sharper, and the glitches covering the melted half of Geno's face shifted.

Asgore choked on his tea.

"I'll fix it right now," he cried, fleeing.

Geno smirked, as smug as only a smug Sans could be.

OoOoO

Grim stared in amazement as his future in-law brought the collective court to his way of thinking with a nothing more than his glare. Gods were running around like they were about to die.

A mortal was staring the gods down, _and winning_.

Reaper was probably grinning in the soul catcher, as he'd always said Geno was worth more then all the gods.

The goddess of War, Undyne, started stomping towards Geno.

Geno's single eyelight lit with determination as he glared at the goddess.

"It's the end of the multiverse!" She screamed, running away as fast as possible.

Somehow, Geno looked even more smug.

"How?" Grim asked.

"They're standing in the way of my wedding," Geno said simply.

"Brother asked?" Grim said, eyelights bright and sparkly.

"Yes, and it's running late because these dumb bones," he growled, glaring at the frightened gods, who quickly became even more scared, "Were being lazy about removing the repent factor to restore Reaper."

Asgore hid behind a pillar, trembling in fear.

"Oh my," Life exclaimed, walking in. "Cookies?" She asked.

"You know what? Yes please," Geno said happily.

OoOoO

In the Anti-Void, Error sipped his double shot triple brownie espresso, and hummed.

He felt the tendrils of magic releasing what was keeping Death trapped.

He watched the 'sky' of the Anti-Void, gazing up at the growing collection of souls, strings, and puppets waiting for the next cycle, so they could be reborn.

This cycle of the multiverse was interesting.

So many new things.

He wondered how long it would be before Fate restarted the cycles again.

And how long until Ink forgot, and fell into Fate's grasping hands again.

"Keep it interesting, Reaper, the longer the better," Error said, cheering the 'sky' with his coffee cup.


	22. Chapter Twenty: Spiderweb

Geno took a deep breath, they once again stood in front of Reaper's body.

The repent factor was gone.

Grim was holding the soul catcher carefully.

Gently, the younger Death placed it down on the crystal containing the other God's body.

Slowly but surely, it began to glow.

OoOoO

There seemed to be an energy building throughout the multiverse.

It wasn't the Void or Anti-Void.

And it didn't feel like Error or Ink's magic.

Sans, the Classic Sans, hummed under his breath.

Hopefully it wouldn't effect his AU.

_A connection was made._

Lust stared at the night sky, so beautiful and freeing.

Free like he wished his AU was.

Energy, like the Aurora Borealis, seemed to be streaming in the night sky.

_A link was added._

Outerswap Sans felt as if something important was happening.

Maybe it would make a difference on the resets.

_Another chain._

In a Mafiatale, a Papyrus missing their Sans sighed.

How long had it been since he lost his brother?

Skull had been a big part of his life.

"Brother, I miss you," he whispered.

_More links, and more chains._

The caretakers of Mama Cry's watched in amusement.

Something had energized all the bitties.

They wondered what had them all excited.

_A web of connections and souls._

It hadn't been the same since Palette had died.

His pudding, who had made their dark days just a little bit brighter.

Goth sighed, it had been years and he was now an adult.

But he wondered if they would have been happy.

Lately though, there seemed to be a buzzing energy.

Taking one last look around, he walked to his future.

_Each chain a life, an AU._

There was a buzzing in the air.

Blue who had too much magic for his body already, was finding that it made him even more hyper then usual.

He'd accidentally reset his AU once already today from being hyped from the energy.

_A Multiversal energy wave._

Horror wanted to eat something.

There was a buzzing in his nonexistent ears and his magic.

He went to kill things.

_Growing, ever growing._

Fell had felt a difference in his copies years ago.

Ever since one Fell Sans copy had vanished between resets.

Something had changed, building.

It was coming whatever it was.

_Gathering for a rebirth._

Sci was annoyed, the energy was getting in the way of his experiments.

He had been hoping to complete the research one of his copies had been working on.

Sadly, the copy was long gone.

_For many things were needed for a gods return._

"Cheers," Error smirked.

_Energy bled in a spiderweb pattern towards a certain AU._

_Following the invisible connections, the unbreakable chains._

The crystal shattered.

"Reaper!" Geno cried.

_The energy pulsing through the web reached its center._

Eye sockets opened, and eyelights lit for the first time in a long, long while.

And Death woke.


	23. Epilogue: By My Side, I'll Never Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bonus chapter after this one, you can thank the discord group i belong to for the idea

Reaper gave a gasp as he woke.

It felt as if he had lightning instead of magic and marrow in his bones.

He struggled, confused.

His body felt too heavy, wrong, after being away from his original form for so long.

"Reaper! Relax, everything's fine," said a voice softly as familiar arms surrounded him.

"Geno..." he gasped, from a body that hasn't spoken in a very long time, his eyelights focusing on his beloved.

"I'm here, I'm not going away," Geno whispered.

"Promise...?" Reaper asked weakly.

"Promise," Geno swore.

Reaper allowed his body to fall asleep.

OoOoO

"Are you sure this is okay?" Grim asked, placing his brother into the glitched being's bed in the Save Screen.

"It's fine, I can keep an eye on him better here. You can visit anytime, but he probably doesn't want to see the other gods for a while," Geno said, gently pulling the covers over Reaper.

"Yes, that is true," Grim said with a wince.

"Also, he needs to get use to his body again, we have to make plans too," Geno said with a wry grin.

"Plans?" Grim asked confused.

"Wedding plans," Geno smirked.

"Oh! I'd forgotten," Grim said, blushing.

"Now shoo! Reaper's resting, and I need sleep too," Geno said. After all, he'd had to make sure no one screwed up the removal of the repent factor.

Stupid procrastinating Gods.

OoOoO

The next time Reaper woke, he found himself cuddling against the sleeping form of Geno.

This was a balm to his soul.

The stress seemed to melt off his beloved's face.

"Hey," he whispered, seeing the other stir.

"Hey," Geno whispered back happily.

"Let's get married, we'll grab Grim and do it now! No more waiting, no more wondering what will happen next," Reaper exclaimed excitedly.

"I had plans," Geno said, tearing up even as he laughed happily.

"I was going to ask you before this happened, and thankfully, it looks like the replacement didn't have access to my subspace pocket," Reaper said, pulling out a simple ring made of rose gold with Reaper's symbol, but despite its simplicity, to Geno, it was perfect.

"Let's go grab your brother then, you goof," Geno said.

Reaper smiled, and they started on their way.

OoOoO

"You're not disappointed, are you?" Reaper asked several hours later.

"No, I'd rather a small one like that to a big one," Geno said, kissing him.

"Now, I might not be able to do much, but I can very much do this with you," Reaper said with a smirk.

"Yes, let's have some fun," purred Geno with a smirk.

After all, their Goth had been waiting a very long time to be born.

-The End-


	24. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may recognize the names of other writers, they also belong in the same Discord group as i am

Fate has a small problem.

Well, actually a big problem.

Otherwise known as the EPS, or Error Protection Squad.

Aka... the fans.

Somehow, they had discovered Repentverse, and really, it was fine!

Reaper was free, Geno was no longer stalking her.

And both Inky and Error were destroying and creating, to her pleasure.

Cough...

She was definitely not looking behind her.

She would definitely not see the crowd of fans with weapons and creepy grins.

"There she is, Dark," a female voice said.

"I have a sword, you got your flamethrower, Lunar?" Dark replied.

"Yup," Lunar cackled. T-Dude watched in amusement from a window behind the two girls, knowing that he was _definitely_ safer out of their way.

"I've got my temmies!" Chaos chirped, a horde of Axetale Temmies swarming around her feet. And behind the horde of Axetale Temmies, the Dreamswap!Chaos from Soul Link giggled evilly as she ran her finger over the sharp vines that made up her Keyblade.

Fate fled.

"CHARGE!" Kay cried, holding up the OwO- a demonic white kitten with terrifying red eyes.

And so the chase began.

Snow and Fire followed, recording it, Snow finding herself unable to stop laughing.

—OwO—

Not long after, Reaper and Geno found a late wedding gift outside their door- the video of the chase, courtesy of Snow, Fire, and the EPS.


End file.
